


Just me and a Scottish man

by Slashaddict96



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, What if..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kate met Desmond before they were on the island<br/>Kate's trying to hide from the cops but she doesn't know what to do she has no money no car or anything else until she meets a stranger at a bar she gets to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just me and a Scottish man

Kate! Kate! I know your in there open the door!  
You might as well give up Ed I'm not going with you Kate said gathering up her stuff throwing everything in a back pack finally after a few minutes Ed had stopped knocking so Kate peeped out the bathroom door and slowly walked out of there cause she knew he'd be back she had been staying in a church all the way in Scotland and no one knew until marshal ed found out where she's been so she had to run again she tried to hitch a ride but nobody stopped the people aren't so trust worthy here in Scotland are they? Asked herself so she had to walk she walked all the way out into ghost town of Scotland she was tired worn out and thirsty she stopped to ask if there was anyplace she could find some water   
Excuse me? Do you know where I can find a place that has beverages   
Yeah there's a bar you just have to keep walking it's not that far the man in the car said ok thank you  
Thank god people don't know who I am here they would have called the cops as soon as they looked at me finally after a little bit more walking she finds the bar she sighs in relief and runs right over there   
Hey young lady what can I get you today?  
Just a cup of water thanks  
Wow your not much of a drinker are you   
Excuse me?   
Oh I'm sorry I was just..  
No I know your drunk   
Well not yet tipsy more like it you mind if I join you   
No go ahead   
Would you like anything else miss  
No I'm fine  
Actually she would have a glass of whiskey   
Wait what are you doing?  
It's ok it's on me and make that two with shot glasses   
Um I don't know what to say Mr?  
Desmond   
Desmond I'm kate   
Nice to meet you Kate so I'm guessing your here on vacation or something and got stranded I mean it's obvious your not native  
Nope I'm not I was just here for a couple of months just trying to find myself   
Oh did you come alone  
Sadly yes yes I did  
Here your drinks   
Oh finally cheers  
To what?   
I don't know! Desmond said laughing   
A couple of hours passed and after eight shots Desmond and Kate were drunk and venerable blurting about everything and anything until Kate got caught off gard by des kissing her on the cheek   
Oh sorry I got some whiskey on your cheek let me get that Kate started to blush when he did that   
Hey you wanna get out of here?  
Sure Kate said flirtatiously   
Ok let's go!   
And they ran out of there   
When they got back to Desmond's Hotel room they ran inside and locked the door behind them  
The next morning kate woke up with vary little memory from last night she just knew she slept with someone but who? She turned around and saw Desmond she forgot all about him and what she did until some of what happened came back to her as she thought about it   
Woe what did I do last night?   
Soon enough des started to wake up ugh kate you still here?   
Uh yeah do you remember last night   
Yeah a little oh bloody hell did we?  
Yes yes we did   
Ugh look I usually don't take girls home with me but we had eight shooters and I tend to get crazy when I drink   
Yeah me too   
Can we just start over I'm Desmond and I'm a drunk and I used to be a soldier  
I'm Kate and I'm not finding myself I'm on the run   
What?  
Yeah I'm wanted in America I was on the run for a while now and I thought they wouldn't find me here but they did so   
Wow you don't seem like a wanted woman   
Yeah well looks can be deceiving   
Yeah   
I guess what I'm asking is can I stay with you for a while until I figure out something else   
Sure   
Months have passed and kate was still living with Desmond except they didn't share the bed again everything was ok until   
Hey des what is it you look upset   
Desmond handed her the news paper filled with bad news about Kate   
American marshal ed mars looking for a wanted woman with the name of Kate Austen she couldn't read anymore of it tears started to run down her face  
Look kate I don't care what they say and I don't care what it is you did I know your a good person and we can fix this   
No we can't des you don't know what it is I did   
What can it be that's so horrible that would make me hate you and want nothing to do with you  
I blew up my house with my step dad in it he was abusing my mom and I wanted it to end so I took care of it  
So it was self defense the man was a bastard   
That's not what my mom told them she's the one who turned me in I have to go  
No kate you don't have to I'll lie for you anything just don't go  
I don't want you to get into my mess des cause the last time I let that happen the man that I cared about greatly died cause of it I want you to go be with the woman you actually love you don't want to be with a woman like me   
Kate your like the only friend I have I don't want to lose you   
I'll never forget you des your a great man and Penelope should have you   
Well before you let me just   
Desmond gave Kate a passionate goodbye kiss I'll see you in another life sistah   
Goodbye des   
Kate hid back her tears as she went out the door and she never looked back


End file.
